Red Water
by iluvitachi93
Summary: As a child, Sasuke suffers through many things a normal seven year old should never have to go through. With the abuse of his father and mother, who does he have left to turn to? ItaSasu. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Red Water

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r I

Sasuke - age 7

Itachi - age 13

It was a regular afternoon with my brother and his friends. I sat on the floor, watching Itachi play video games while his friends, Kisame and Deidara decided to raid our pantry full of food.

My brother's eyes didn't move from the television screen as he played. I pouted, not getting any attention from Itachi what-so-ever. I stood up to see if I could get him to look at me, but his head peeked to look beyond my body, telling me to move. I sighed, but did what he said, falling into the couch, next to him.

I saw Itachi pause the game, looking at me with an apologetic face expression. He beckoned for me to come closer. I smiled, crawling closer and he wrapped an arm around me, enough that he could still reach the controller for the game.

This was how it was suppose to be.

But everything changed.

One night, I was suppose to meet my brother after school. He says he waited for me, but I never showed. So he went out to look for me. I don't even remember anything that happened.

Except that it hurt.

When I woke up, I was on the ground of an alley, my clothes hanging loosely off of my body and I was bleeding a lot. I saw Itachi standing over me, a bloody plank in hand and beside him, a man lying crumpled on the ground in his own blood. His eyes were looking at nothing and he wasn't moving.

"I...Itachi, w-what ha…what happened? Why is that man…o-on the ground?" I tried to get up. "Ah-ahh…I-Itachi, it hurts…" I heard myself whisper but Itachi didn't answer. My older brother approached me, dropping the plank and picked me up gently, carrying me all the way home in silence. "Wh…what happened to me…Itachi…" Itachi still didn't put me down when we reached home, finding that the house was empty and my parents weren't home. He carried me directly to the bathroom, opening the shower door and setting me down on the floor of the shower. I looked at him in confusion, but still he wouldn't talk.

Itachi slowly removed my shirt, trying not to hurt me in the process. I winced as he tried to pull the torn navy blue shirt down, exposing my cut up chest and arms. He stepped inside with me, lifting my arm to remove the sleeve. "A…ah, Itachi, it hurts!" I complained, feeling a sharp pain fro my injuries. He didn't respond still, but was even more careful with me after that. I looked at him, seeing his eyes full of pain and hatred.

"Sa…Sasuke…" He finally spoke. "Don…don't ever leave me again.." I heard him whisper.

Tears were leaking from my eyes and I ignored the pain as I threw my arms around him. "I'll n-never…I wont leave." I muttered into his shirt. I felt Itachi kiss my shoulder, squeezing me, not enough to hurt me, but enough that I felt protected and safe with him there with me. Finally pulling away, he was about to get out of the shower but I grabbed his arm, "…I-Itachi," I whispered. He didn't answer but looked back at me. "St…stay here…stay in here…with me." My voice was shaky, still shocked and confused from what happened. Itachi just nodded, sitting back down in front of me. "W…Sasuke, we need to get you cleaned up…before mother or father are back." I nodded, noticing the blood also on Itachi's clothes. Was it mine? No. That man…it was that man's blood. Itachi reached up and twisted the shower facet on, letting the warm water fall on the both of us. Itachi tugged his own shirt off, throwing it into the corner of the shower. I watched as the water droplets soaked his shirt before a small stream of red water started to run down into the drain. His blood…

I was sitting in that dead man's blood.

"I-Itachi.." I looked from the water to him and he immediately saw what was bothering me. He opened the shower door, grabbing the bloody shirt, and threw it into the sink near the shower before sitting back down and closed the door. Itachi sat quietly again, staring at the floor.

"…I'm…I'm sorry, Sasuke." he muttered quietly. "I didn't mean to…"I climbed onto him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Sa…Sasuke, you're injured." Itachi sat me up in his lap, running his fingers lightly over a gash in my arm before looking me directly in the eyes. "Sasuke, this has to be a secret. You cannot tell anyone anything…especially Mom or Dad. Not ever. Understood?"

I nodded and asked him. "W…why, though?"

"If you tell them, I'll get in lots of trouble. Maybe even go to jail for what I did."

"…j…jail?" I whispered in a surprised voice. "Yeah. So you promise, Sasuke?"

I nodded again, wide eyed.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

Review Please.

iluvitachi93


	2. Asshole

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r II

We all sat quietly at the dining table, eating in silence as I peeked up at Itachi a few times, a little nervous that mother or father would find out what had happened and send Itachi to jail. Mother was the one to speak first, starting with, "Sasuke, how did you get those awful cuts on your cheeks?!" 

I froze, unsure if I could come up with a believable story for her. I opened my mouth to speak, but was saved as Itachi interrupted me, saying, "Oh yeah. Sasuke told me about that. There was a bully…at his school. And Sasuke got a little beat up."

"Oh, dear! That's terrible! I should call the school and inform them immediately." My mother got up from her seat but I stopped her saying,

"N-no, mom. It's embarrassing! Plus, the bully wont pick on me anymore." I told her, crossing my arms and tried not to wince…or cry. It still hurt. A lot.

"Oh, alright." She sat back down and glanced at me quickly before eating once more.

There was silence once more and I shifted in my seat, scooting near Itachi who was beside me, eating like nothing happened. I stuck my hand under the table, poking him on the leg. Itachi's fork clattered onto his plate as he looked up in surprise. He then turned, sending me a 'don't do that again' type of look.

'So he isn't as calm as he looks right now.' I thought to myself. I pulled my hand back, crossing my arms on the table before I spoke.

"Guess what, mom?" I said do her in a slightly more cheerful tone, trying to brighten the mood. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their thoughts so much, that they wouldn't talk. I was the same, but I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think of that man. And I didn't want to think about the pain every time I moved.

"Yes, Sasuke, what is it?" She asked me, looking up.

"I'm gonna be Itachi's bride when I grow up!" I heard Itachi choke on his food.

Mother just laughed. "And why is that?"

"'cause he's the best!" I declared.

"No son of mine is going to become some…some queer." father growled and at the time, I didn't understand what he was saying, though he did seem pretty angry.

I saw Itachi glare at our father as he said, "Dad, he's just a kid. Just because he says that, doesn't mean we'll actually get married or anything." Then right after, I heard him mutter,"Don't have to be such an asshole about it..."

Apparently Dad heard Itachi and slammed his fist down. "You shut your damn mouth, boy! Understood?" His voice was raised, startling me slightly and I jumped in my seat.

Itachi just rolled his eyes and looked away from Dad, playing with his food. Mom let out a loud sigh, setting her fork down and backing Dad up. "Itachi, he's right. You shouldn't be disrespectful toward your father. Now I never want to hear those words from you again, Itachi. Alright?" Itachi just nodded once, not making eye contact with Dad for the rest of dinner. I knew they didn't like each other much. Not since I was really little.

I looked around at everyone with confused eyes. Finally, I spoke up. "Wh-what's an asshole?"

I saw Itachi just shake his head and Mom and Dad looked at me crossly.

I pouted but I didn't want father to be angry again so I stayed silent.

And we continued eating quietly at the dining table that evening.

Once Itachi and I washed the dishes, he helped me to my room, setting me on my bed and looked down at me worriedly. "Wh…what is it?" I asked him.

"You're going to be alright tonight, right?"

"Ye…yeah. I'll be fine." I paused, looking around and wondering if I'd need his help with anything. Looking down at the clothes I wore, I said, "I guess I'll need help putting on my pajamas…"

He didn't say another word before going to the dresser in which I kept my clothes and pulled out my dark blue plaid pajama shirt and pants. Taking off my shirt, he revealed my heavily bandaged body and I gritted my teeth, trying to hide my pain. I didn't want Itachi to have to worry about me anymore. All he does is worry about me…and it makes me feel stupid and useless. I wanted to be strong like him so I would be the one looking out for him instead someday.

"It hurts, doesn't it." Itachi said quietly.

I lied, shaking my head, though I doubted he believed me. Being a little more gentle, he finally got my pajamas on me and helped me into my bed. Itachi left my room soon after that and went into his own room. I looked around at my room, not liking how silent and dark it was.

I couldn't help but get a little scared, now that Itachi wasn't here with me. Whenever I shut my eyes, I saw that man, lying dead in front of me. His face ghostly pale, his eyes wide and still, and the blood. The blood that covered his body and Itachi's hands.

I felt as a tear streamed from my cheek and onto my pillow and I called Itachi's name. At first no one answered and I laid waiting before I called his name once more. My bedroom door opened and Itachi approached me quietly. He kneeled in front of me whispering, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

I didn't answer for a moment, wiping the tears away before saying, "…C-could you…stay here with me tonight?" I looked up at him. "I…I don't wanna be alone…"

Itachi didn't say anything but nodded and I scooted back, though it hurt, to let him have some room in my bed.

"Th…thanks, I-Itachi." I whispered into his shirt before feeling him stroke my hair gently. I closed my eyes, smiling slightly. "I love you."

"…Sasuke, do you remember…anything, before you were…attacked?" I heard Itachi ask me. I shook my head. "Think…think back…and try to remember."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to remember. Anything. "…I…w-was at school…and I was looking around for you…ca-cause mom said you'd pick me u-up…" I said slowly, remembering that girl, Sakura laughing at some blond kid. "…then I de-decided to walk home…alone. I was p-passing an al-alleyway…and then…" I shook my head. "Nothing."

"So…you passed out before you could see that man?" I just nodded, moving closer toward Itachi's warm body.

"Ye-yeah…the next thing I remember…is seeing yo…you…" I told him, my voice getting quieter and I felt tears falling down my face. "…w-with blood all ov-over your han-hands…" Itachi's arms came around me and hugged me close to him.

"…It's alright now, Sasuke." Itachi whispered into my ear. "…everything is going to be fine now. He won't hurt you anymore."

"…b-but…that man. You killed that…ma-man…" I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"I killed him because he hurt you. I don't regret doing it." Itachi's voice was calm as it almost always was. 'How can he be like that? Isn't he scared?' I thought in my mind.

"Th-thank you…for saving m-me…" I heard myself tell him before falling asleep in his arms.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d…

R e v i e w P l e a s e.

iluvitachi93


	3. My Hell

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r III

Five years later. 

I was twelve years old by then and Itachi was eighteen.

He and my father had always been pretty tense around each other and would fight about little things. Dad would start fights more often and Itachi would have to try and talk calmly to sort out whatever he was angry about. The fights had gone on more lately.

The only time I have ever heard Itachi yell at dad, let alone anyone, was that day. The day everything changed into a living hell.

I had just gotten back home from school, semester grades in hand. When my dad found out about them, he asked to see the grades. I hesitated but gave them to him, nervously looking up at his face, trying to see whether he'd be angry or encourage me to do better.

"Hm…" I saw his eyes shift from grade to grade on the paper as it was listed. Then they stopped at one in particular and looked to me. "You have a D in history." I knew that tone. And I knew what was coming next.

SLAP.

I stumbled back and as I caught my balance, Dad shoved me down again. "This is unacceptable, Sasuke! I've put up with your crap in the past but not this time!" This time he kicked me in the stomach. I coughed, kneeling on the floor.

Dad grabbed my shirt, forcing me up, just as Itachi entered the room. I looked over, wincing from the pain in my stomach. At first, Itachi's voice was calm and his expression unreadable. "Dad, what did Sasuke do?"

I knew my dad wanted to ignore him because he knew Itachi would get involved if the issue was about me. "…your brother has a D in his history class." The grip on my shirt tightened, to the point where I could barely breath.

"So?" Itachi approached slowly and I saw the anger growing in his eyes.

"So, Sasuke needs to be taught a lesson!" Dad raised his arm, about to strike me again.

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Itachi hissed.

"Don't use that language with me, boy." Dad growled back, but let me go. "I'll deal with you later." he told me.

"So you think beating the shit out of him is going to make him smarter?" Itachi stepped in front of me, blocking him from me.

"This doesn't concern you, Itachi!" Dad reached out to grab me again but Itachi slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again!" Itachi's voice was getting louder and even more dangerous.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Dad yelled at him.

"You come home angry everyday, Dad. You come home and then you take that anger out on Sasuke!" Itachi didn't even look at me the whole time talking to Dad. "You can yell at me. Beat me till I pass out if you must...because I'm sure it makes you feel great to see your son on the ground, unconcious. But_ touch_ Sasuke, and I'll kill you."

I was shaking in fear as I looked from Dad's wide enraged eyes to Itachi's own cold, hateful eyes staring back at our dad.

"You don't know _anything_! _Nothing_ of what Sasuke and I have gone through! Here you are, bitching about these stupid little problems when Sasuke, your _son_, was probably raped five years ago!" Itachi was yelling now.

Our dad looked at me in shock. I backed away cautiously, afraid he would try and hit me again. "…Sasuke, you…"

"BUT of course you didn't know this! Why? Because YOU were too fucking wrapped up in your own crap and beating the shit out of him while I'm not around to notice!" Father pushed Itachi to the wall, grabbing his collar.

"You look here, son. I've been doing all I can to help this family maintain as best as I can." It was probably the millionth time we had listened to that line being told to us from our father. Dad turned and looked to me. I was standing alone where Itachi left me, staring at them with scared eyes. "Now, Sasuke, who did it to you. Who-"

Father was about to release Itachi when my brother spat, "It's too late. I killed him. I _fucking_ killed him because I _hated_ him." Itachi grabbed a hold of Dad's shirt and pushed him. Hard. I shut my eyes, in time to hear glass shattering and feel shards come at my face.

When I opened them, I felt the same horror that I had five years ago. But instead of some random guy, my father. He stared up at me, his eyes wide with shock, blood streaming down his face and neck. I took a step closer, whispering, "…d-dad…?" before turning to Itachi, who was just as shocked as I was. Large shards of glass were embedded into his skin and the puddle of blood under him was growing a stain in the carpet.

That was when mother came home, walking into the room where we stood. "Is everything alri-" She shrieked in horror and anger. That was when I saw Itachi's hands. Bloody from the shards of glass.

"M…mom?" Itachi said. I could hear panic in his voice. She ran over to her dead husband screaming at Itachi.

"W-what did you DO?!" she screamed at Itachi.

"Mo-mom…I-I…"

"G-GET OUT! You…you MURDERER!"

"N-no, mom-" I tried to say but Itachi stopped me.

"No…I have to go." Itachi whispered.

"Itachi, no…p-please!" I yelled through my tears.

He leaned into me, hugging me tightly and whispering, "It will be alright...I'll come back for you. Take you away from everything..." right before mom grabbed his shoulder, shoving him away from me.

"J-just go, Itachi!" I heard her cry as I stared at the ground, my vision blurring from my tears. And then he left. Just like that, I lost a father and my brother in a matter of seconds.

I stared up at my sobbing mother as I cried also.

Itachi…

And everything went dark.

I woke up in a white hospital room feeling dizzy and drowsy. The brightness of the room was irritating my eyes and I squinted to get a better look at my surroundings. Sitting up, I looked around to see if anyone was in there. That was when everything hit me at once.

Flashes of the corpse of my dead father.

And then when mom told Itachi to get out.

"…no…" I heard myself whisper out loud. Then I heard movement coming closer. My head jerked in it's direction.

A doctor smiled a friendly smile to me and said, "Ah, son. You're awake finally!" And took me by my wrist, about to get me up to stand and walk. I looked up glaring at the man and jerked out of his grip.

"Get away from me." I said to him angrily. "I don't need your goddamn help." He just looked at me in surprise and concern. When he took me back to where my mother was, he began talking to her.

"Your son's behavior is understandable. It will take some time for him to cope with his father's death. I'm very sorry for your husband's death. The accident was terrible, I'm sure." he told her.

"Thank you, doctor. We will be going now." Mom said in a hollow tone.

_Accident? So mom disguised dad's death as an accident, then?_ I thought to myself, silently following her to our car.

The car ride home was silent and she didn't glance at me even once. Not even when I tried to talk to her. "M-mom…w…what's going to happen to us now?" I asked quietly. Mom ignored me, her dark eyes still focused on the road. All of this. It didn't seem real. Not really. I guess I still had hope that Itachi would come home soon.

But he didn't.

I didn't see him for another two years.

And by then, I had already given up hope.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d…

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

iluvitachi93


	4. I Found You

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r IV

For the next two years, I was alone.

Unlike all the other kids, I was never excited to get home from school. And when rumors that I personally killed my father at the age 12, went around, everyone avoided me. All the guys at least. I didn't try and tell them otherwise, thinking it really was my fault. I wasn't anyone's best friend and I never liked anyone enough to try and be their friend.

Everyday, I did the same routine for two years straight. Woke up, went to school, went home, did my homework, ate, and slept. I did everything myself because Mom would rarely come out of her room and when she did, she'd take her anger out on me. Whether it was putting my hand on a hot burner of a stove, attacking me with knives, or throwing dishes at me, she always found a way to hurt me.

And I didn't mind.

By then, I had already convinced myself that everything was my fault. Everything. Dad's death. Itachi leaving. Mom trying to kill me. To me, it was my fault. I had brought these things upon myself and I didn't do a fucking thing to stop it.

I kept thinking, 'If only I got better grades, dad wouldn't have hit me. Itachi wouldn't have had to defend me. Mom wouldn't have kicked Itachi out.' Ever since then, I was a straight A student, trying to impress mom.

We moved into a small apartment after Dad died since mom didn't get enough money from where she worked to be able to stay in our old house. My bedroom was half the size of my old room, leaving me with barely enough space to put a bed with some walking space left.

One day, I sat at my desk at school, silently staring out the classroom window just before I was called down to the councilor's office. I had no idea what I could have possibly done wrong since I never did anything horrible in class.

So when I showed up, facing the school councilor, I immediately asked what I did wrong.

"Oh! Honey, you haven't done anything wrong! Your teacher, she's just concerned about your…behavior. Not that you're bad or anything! Please, lets talk in my office." the councilor lady said to me in a high annoying voice, strangely similar to a girl in my class, Sakura.

I glared, tempted to reject her offer to go to her office and return to my classroom, but followed her, deciding to figure what the hell this was all about.

" Now," she plopped her over weight body into her tall leather chair behind a large dark wood desk. I sat in a slightly less comfortable chair, facing her. There was a silence for a while as I waited for her to tell me what she wanted with me. "Er…so you've been a lot quieter for the past two years, according to your teacher."

"…so?" I said in response, my tone full of annoyance.

"Sasuke, I am worried about you. Your teacher has also told me that you've shown up to school with injuries often. If you're being bullied--"

"My dad is dead." I told the lady, my anger getting the best of me. "I think that gives me enough reason to behave this way. And plus, you're not worried about me!" I glared at her, standing up. "You are being paid to worry about kids' shitty problems. I don't need your help!" I was about to leave, glancing at her surprised expression, before she handed me a card.

"Fine. You don't have to have my help. But if you'd like to talk to someone, here." She handed me a card. "Here's someone you could see." The card had some information and numbers on it. "The school pays for your sessions so it won't have to inconvenience your mother or yourself."

I grabbed it from her and left right after.

2/8/02  
I had to talk to some councilor lady today. She was  
A complete idiot, I swear. She told me she was  
'worried about me'. Bullshit. She was so full of crap.  
Mom hurt me again this evening. This time, it was  
With the new silver toaster we just got.  
She got angry when it burnt the toast she was making  
And I just happened to be in her way.  
Then she started swearing about how I was an  
'ungrateful fuck-up that has no right to live.'  
My left arm is all red and hurts a lot. At least I'll  
Be able to write at school tomorrow.  
I don't know... maybe this guy the councilor lady was  
Talking about could help me. I guess I'll go see him  
Tomorrow.

Sasuke Uchiha

I waited patiently for the therapist to come and get me from the waiting room and watched fish in an aquarium for a while.

The door opened suddenly and a man in his early 20s walked out. Though he told me his name, more than once, I still never remembered what to call him.

He sat me down on the couch across from him in his office. He started to talk to me, beginning with, "I know it is weird for you to talk to a complete stranger about your problems, but in order to make any progress, I'll need to know the truth." I nodded silently and he talked again. "Good. Now how old are you, Sasuke?"

"Fourteen."

"Your grade?"

"Eighth." I responded in monotone.

"The councilor at your school has informed me of your father's death. How has your mother taken it since then?"

"…n…not very well." I forced the truth out.

"How has she changed?"

"…she…when she's not a work, she's either in her room or…"

"Yes?"

"Or she's…w-watching…television." I did it. I lied. Not even past the fourth question and already I've lied to him.

"How was your life before the…accident occurred?" the 'accident' meaning my father's death.

"Everything was fine." I said, leaving the 'Itachi killing that man in the alley' incident out. "Itachi…he was always there for me…no matter what."

"Itachi?"

"My brother."

"So you have a brother. How old is he?"

"Twenty."

"And where is he now?" My heart dropped at that question and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I don't know, sir." I let my hair fall into my face, hiding my crying eyes from the therapist. I knew he still noticed I was crying.

"How…how long has it been since your brother left?"

"…t-two years." I mumbled.

"Around when your father died?"

"…" I paused, trying to find something to say. Another lie. "He thought it would be best…if he left so mom wouldn't have to support us both…"

"I see." He wrote something down in a little book he carried. "Sasuke, sometimes when a relative…is killed, family members, like yourself, would blame themselves or others for what happened." He came closer, kneeling next to me now. "But it's not your fault, Sasuke. What happened to your father was an accident an-"

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't…Itachi wouldn't have…" My words were running together, making all my words just a bunch of random yelling to him. I couldn't speak with my crying. I tried to calm myself down, taking a deep breath. "They're all gone…"I muttered. Then it dawned on me that I hadn't really told anyone how I felt about all this before. It felt weird-- having someone else know all of this.

"It's not your fault," he told me again. "There's nothing you could have done to stop it."

I shook my head, standing up. "I-I'm sorry. I really need to be going now." I said quietly before letting myself out of his office. I heard him ask me to wait, but I didn't stop. I broke into a run, once I was out of the building. I didn't care about where I ended up, as long as I was away from everything else. My life in that apartment, that school, that whole city.

'That day two years ago… it was me. I massacred my whole family by causing one little problem. That day dad died and Itachi left was also the day my mother…my real mom died. She was never the same after that. And it was all because of me.'

I tried going as far as possible, taking a taxi out of the city with the little money I had, not thinking about whether I could get home or at least find a place to sleep for the night.

Getting out of the taxi, I suddenly froze, seeing a face.

Was it…?

"Itachi?!" I yelled out, stumbling out and running as fast as I could toward the figure. I dodged through the crowds of people walking past and I saw him stop completely, frowning as if trying to decide whether I was real or not. "I…Itachi…" I managed to say again while catching my breath. He was right in front of me.

"Sa…Sasuke…" I heard him whisper and I looked up at him.

"I…it's really you?" I muttered, looking into his eyes before throwing my arms around my waist. I felt his arms around my body as well and I relaxed against him. "I-I missed you…so…so much." I told him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Sasuke, what on earth are you doing around here?" Itachi released my body, now cupping my face with his hands.

"…I-I kinda…ran away from a therapist…" I laughed through the tears I realized were streaming down my face still.

"A therapist? Why-?"

"My teachers reported my…behavior since dad died." I explained.

Itachi's face looked at me with sad eyes and I could tell he felt bad for putting me through all that. "Sasuke…I'm s--"

"Could you show me where you live? I wanna see it!" I interrupted, brushing the tears from my face.

He knew I was avoiding all apologies at the moment and nodded. "Sure."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d…

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

Iluvitachi93


	5. Wanting

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r V

Itachi drove me back later that night. Once arriving home that night, I found myself extremely exhausted. Mom hadn't noticed I was gone, so I headed directly to my room and fell into my bed, fully clothed. Homework completely forgotten, my eyes slowly closed as I drifted off to sleep. 

_Sitting on Itachi's dark gray bed covers, I felt his arms around me, holding me protectively as I rested my head on his chest. We were silent for the longest time. And though a thousand questions ran through my mind at the moment, I didn't dare say a single one for a while, not wanting him to let go of me._

_When I finally spoke, my first question was, "Why didn't you come back for me, Itachi?" My voice was just above a whisper as I asked him this._

School the next morning was seemingly endless. The rest of the day dragged on as I eyed the clock on the wall above the classroom door ever so often. The teachers lectured me when I told them I didn't do the assignment due that day, but paid no attention to their words.

Some girl named Ino asked me out that day at lunch. At first I didn't even know what she was saying.

_Itachi didn't respond at first and his grip on me tightened. "Sasuke, I…I thought you hated me. I mean…I killed him…and yet you don't care?"_

_I looked down, unsure of how to answer. "…Dad…I-I don't know. He was the guy that scared the hell out of me…the one person I couldn't turn to in the family when I had a problem. Dad was just a stranger that beat the crap out of me every time I did something bad…" I paused, struggling for words._

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you going to answer me?" A feminine voice asked me and my head jerked up.

"W-what?" I frowned, unsure of what the blond girl in front of me wanted. "What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me." I saw a tinge of pink appear on the girl's cheeks.

"Eh…I'm sorry, who are you?" I was still very confused. Was she popular at this school?

Shock, devastation, and heartbreak were clearly written across her face but I didn't apologize, still too wrapped up in my thoughts to care. "I-Ino! I'm in all of your classes, Sasuke!" She was on the verge of tears by then.

"Oh…yeah, I thought I saw you somewhere before." I muttered, looking back down at the food in front of me that I purchased. Mashed potatoes. They looked absolutely revolting to me at the moment. I had an appetite for just about nothing right then. "No…no I don't want to go out with you." I told her , finding myself unsympathetic to her as I did.

I guess she was crying by then, but I had already switched the topic back to Itachi in my mind. No one. Not her, nor anyone else in this world mattered anymore. Just Itachi.

I picked my fork again, just playing with the uneaten mashed potatoes. I heard some people try and comfort Ino but didn't turn back to see if she was alright.

_Itachi had answered many of my questions by then and I was lying on his bed, staring at absolutely nothing in particular. Just a blank off white ceiling above. Itachi was lying beside me, sitting up slightly with his arm supporting him. I felt his eyes on me and I smiled. "What are you thinking about now, Itachi?"  
"Maybe…in a few years, we could find a way to let you stay here with me. We could live here and it could be like this always, Sasuke. Would you want that?" He asked me._

_"Well, of course I'd want it…" I rolled on my side, now facing him. "…but mom. I should stay with her. I mean, now that she doesn't have Dad, she'll be alone in that apartment. I don't think I could do that to her, Itachi."_

_Itachi sighed but nodded. "I guess you're right." he brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. "But at least I get to have you right now." Itachi gave a small smile, his fingers now trailing down my cheek. Before I could think through what I was about to do, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to Itachi's._

Three more classes went by and finally school was over. Gathering my things to go home, I stood up to leave. As I began to walk home, I had the sudden impulse to see him again. I knew we had planned to find a day where I could come over again and perhaps stay the night, but I was desperate to see his face again. Calling for a taxi, I paid the driver and told him the location of where Itachi lived.

Looking out the window, I smiled slightly, knowing I'd be in his arms again soon. The taxi driver didn't speak much, giving me a lot of time to think.

_Itachi pulled away quickly, surprised at my sudden action. I was shocked too and looked away. "I-I'm so…sorry, Itachi. I don't know why I did that…" I felt myself blush in embarrassment. I dared to glance up, worried he'd be mad at me. But his response was completely different than I thought it would be._

_"It's alright." he whispered, lifting my chin for me to face him again. "It's alright, Sasuke." Itachi shifted closer before kissing me gently on the lips once more. This time I didn't even think to pull away as Itachi deepened the kiss, now hovering over my body._

The taxi pulled up to Itachi's apartment. I thanked the driver and got out, feeling my heart skip a beat in my excitement. I approached the apartment slowly before knocking on the door.

_Once I broke the kiss for a breath, I smiled up at my brother, who was centimeters away from me. He was about to give me another kiss before I stopped him for a moment, telling him, "Itachi…I….I love you."_

I stood, waiting for the door to open. When there was no response, I knocked again. Then--

The door opened, reveling a slightly surprised Uchiha. "Sa--" I didn't give him a chance to say a word before throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips onto his. Itachi had a hard time closing the door, very sidetracked by my sudden appearance and…well, me kissing him.

He pushed me into a wall near the front door and quickly the kiss deepened.

"Itachi, who was at the door?" A male voice called from a different room.

"Oh, shit." Itachi whispered after breaking away and wiping his mouth on his shirt. I did the same and tried to straighten my hair out. "Eh…it's my brother." Itachi called back.

A guy with long blond hair came in, giving me a very cheerful smile. "Haven't seen him for a while. How are you, Sasuke?"

It was Deidara. Itachi's old friend from school. "Um…I'm good. How about you?" I gave a half smile.

"I'm great. I haven't seen you for like two…three years, huh? Damn you've gotten taller. What are you now, fourteen, fifteen?"

Itachi was eyeing me as he talked to Deidara again. "So, uh... Deidara, I guess I'll see you later." Deidara's smile vanished.

"What? I've only been here for a few hours." He complained.

"Yeah, well I haven't seen my brother for two years. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Itachi pushed his blond friend out of the front door, handing him his shoes before slamming the door in Deidara's face.

"ITACHI?!" the blond yelled from outside. "I can talk to your brother too, can't I?! Come on! Open the damn door!"

"Go home, Deidara." Itachi yelled back as he spun around to face me again, snaking his arms around my waist before capturing my lips once more.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d

R e v i e w P l e a s e

iluvitachi93


	6. Surprise Party

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r VI

For the first time in years, I could honestly say I was truly happy with my life. Even with the occasional beating my mom would give me. It didn't matter anymore though, since I knew I'd see Itachi soon enough. School seemed a bit more bearable and my teachers noticed my change. Almost cheerful, they might say. I guess they thought it was all because of that therapist I went to see. 

As for my mom, well, she wouldn't know. How could she? She was always working or locked in her room. And sometimes, she wasn't even home. I guess she finally found a way to spend her time in other ways than just throwing shit at me.

Even the weather seemed a bit brighter to me.

After a couple months Itachi started getting me from school ever so often and we'd go back to his apartment. But the first time that happened, I was too excited and we never made it into his place. I could tell Itachi was happier too, smiling more when he's around me.

Finally, students began to get curious every time I was picked up by a mysterious someone in a sleek black sports car. And then Ino approached me. But, I guess she still wasn't quite over my behavior toward her when she asked me out last time. As it was lunch time again, just as it had been on our last encounter, she came up, sitting next to me as I ate. "Hello, Sasuke." She said cheerfully.

I sighed, knowing eventually someone was bound to ask me about Itachi. Unfortunately today was that day. "Hello." I responded, keeping my voice just as cheerful. I sent her a fake smile and looked at her with amused eyes.

"Everyone's talking about it, Sasuke. Who is it? The person that picks you up sometimes?" Well, she sure got straight to the point. Her voice wasn't as cheerful this time, though.

"Now what could you possibly mean?" I asked innocently.

She was getting angry. It was showing. Like…a lot. "Is there someone else?! Someone you're with, Sasuke?" I could tell she wanted to kill whoever stole me from her. I almost laughed, trying to picture Ino and Itachi fighting.

"Yes." I told her truthfully, still smirking. "Yes, I am with someone else. There was never any chance of you and I being together. Not in this or any other life time."

Oh, damn. Tears. Ino was a pretty strong girl, but for some reason, could not handle being rejected. Again. "Who is she? Wh-who…"

It never occurred to me that everyone else thought I would be going out with a girl. So when Ino said 'she' I almost told her otherwise. "It's none of your concern, Ino." I said to her. "And by the way, the person that picks me up from school sometimes, isn't her." 'Isn't her' as in, is not a girl. But Ino didn't need to know that.

I could tell she was about ready to kill, but couldn't help but smile. This girl was amusing. Finally she ran off, sobbing even louder. I continued my lunch in silence, but could feel the glares being sent toward me. Yes, I know what I did was mean, but I wanted her to stay out of my business. And as far as I could see, I was doing a pretty good job.

And so that was the latest rumor going around. I had a secret lover who everyone assumed was a girl, and still, no one could figure out who that mysterious person that picked me up from school was.

Itachi picked me up from school again that day. I told him about Ino and how she had demanded to know who he was. Itachi just laughed and I continued to tell him about the other things that occurred that day at school. Once I was done with my story, I realized how tired I was and eventually fell asleep, resting my head on Itachi's shoulder as he drove.

I blinked awake, unsure of where I was for a moment. Then I found that I was alone on Itachi's bed, but could smell food cooking in the other room. I hurriedly got up from the bed and headed toward that smell, leading me into the kitchen. There, I found Itachi in dark plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, making pancakes.

"Pancakes? At this time?" I yawned. "Isn't it dinner time?"

"Nope. Tonight we're having breakfast food. I think Deidara has eaten all of my other food, so we're just going to have to stick with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. That alright?" Itachi set a plate of the fluffy golden-brown pancakes in the middle of the small dark dining table. I just nodded, seating myself next to him and began to eat.

And then…

There was a loud knock at Itachi's front door. I jerked my head toward the sound of the knocking and frowned. Itachi set his fork down and headed toward the door. I followed close behind, curious as to who was here to see Itachi. My older brother had just unlocked the door and was about to open it when, BAM!

A blond blur burst into the apartment. Before I could react, I was off the ground, in the arms of…Deidara? "Sasuke! At last, we meet again!" the blond cried dramatically. I stared at him in confusion and annoyance. This guy had issues. "Oh, hi, Itachi!" Deidara grinned at my glaring brother. "Hey, I hope you don't mind. I brought a few friends with me."

"Get out." Itachi said coldly to his friend. The blond's smile vanished.

"But, Itachi--"

"Itachi, it's alright…I guess. I mean…I'm alright with him staying." I said to him while trying to get out of Deidara's grip…somehow.

Itachi glanced at me quickly before saying, "Fine. You can stay." Deidara spun me around happily and set me down before a tall man with spiky blue hair entered the room also. And then a guy with fiery red hair and pale skin. People kept coming into the apartment ever so often until there were at least thirty people in Itachi's place.

'A few friends?' I thought to myself while scanning the room. Damn, Deidara and Itachi sure had a lot of friends. I searched for a familiar face through the crowds of people. Finally, I spotted Deidara's yellow-blond hair and approached him. Tugging on his shirt, he turned. "What the hell, Deidara! This isn't a few friends. How do you know so many people?!" I asked him.

"Oh…I don't know everyone. I only invited seven of them…" Deidara shrugged and headed toward that red head I had seen earlier. I did not get this guy. At all.

I felt lost in the sea of unfamiliar faces and began nervously looking for Itachi who had disappeared soon after reluctantly agreeing to let Deidara stay. I tried his bedroom, but found it was currently occupied by a couple making out on Itachi's bed. My eye twitched slightly, pissed off at seeing the two of them on his bed. It should have been me and Itachi on that bed, or no one at all, but there wasn't much I could really do now, was there?

I quickly shut the bedroom door and tried the next one, which happened to be a closet. I have no idea why I thought Itachi would be in a closet, but I opened it anyways. Nope. He wasn't there either. The next door was the bathroom, though I had some doubts about opening that door. I didn't want to walk in on anything…unexpected.

I opened it anyways, but to my surprise, it wasn't a couple making out. The lights were off and Itachi was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the shower door as he stared at the floor. I stepped in further. "Itachi…" I said quietly before closing the door behind me. "Hey, sorry…I didn't know there'd be so many people coming with Dei-" Itachi grabbed my hand, pulling me down into his lap.

" It's alright," I heard him whisper into my ear.

Running his hand through my hair, my brother came even closer, kissing me softly. His hands lowered to my waist and he readjusted himself, my back now on the floor as he hovered over me. Recapturing my lips, I felt Itachi's tongue enter my mouth and I moaned, gripping his white t-shirt. While one of Itachi's hands were up next to my face, the other had slipped under my shirt right before the bathroom door opened.

"…I hope Itachi doesn't find out about that couple in his roo-" I heard a voice begin to say. I froze. So did the person at the door. Itachi, on the other hand, broke the kiss, calmly sitting up on the bathroom floor. Finally breathing again, I scrambled up to my feet to see who had found us out. "Um…Sasori, the bathroom is taken." My wide eyes found Deidara's, whose were just as big as mine. The blond shut the door behind him, leaving the two of us in silence and darkness.

"Itachi…did Deidara just see us…making out on the floor?" I broke the silence. Itachi nodded. There was nothing left to say but, "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"He won't tell anyone. He knows that if he does, I'll kill him." Itachi reassured me, bringing me close again. "Here, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to him." Itachi got up, stealing a kiss from me before pushing me away from him and heading out of the bathroom. I decided to follow, seeing as the bathroom was pretty much vacant now and someone was bound to want to use it.

Trailing behind him, I saw Itachi check the spare bedroom he had in his apartment. He came back out, dragging a resisting blond. "I-Itachi…I was bu-busy!" Deidara complained while struggling to re-zip his pant. Itachi pulled him back into the bathroom. I slipped into the room after them, closing the door quietly behind me.

Itachi was about to speak when Deidara interrupted him, apparently realizing what my brother was going to say to him. "I wont tell anyone, I swear!" Deidara glanced over at me quickly. "I'm totally cool with it, really. It was just a bit of a…shock."

"See?" Itachi turned to me. "He wont tell." I nodded, smiling at the two of them. Well, that was one less person I would have to worry about now.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because, I was kind of in the middle of something." the blond told us in an annoyed tone.

"No." I shook my head. "I want you to get all these people out of here. Like…now. And then I want you to wash Itachi's bed covers."

Deidara didn't take this too well, but eventually Itachi persuaded him. Well, it was more of a threat but, either way…

The apartment was finally emptied and I was soon getting dropped off by Itachi. Man, this day had been weird.

I walked into my seemingly empty house, everything silent for the moment. But when I saw my mom's terror-stricken, tear stained face, the last thing I remembered was a large heavy object colliding with my face.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

P l e a s e R e v i e w

iluvitachi93


	7. Kakashi

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r VII

I woke up by the front door the next morning. Crawling to my feet, I groaned, feeling a stinging pain below my right eye and…well, the entire right half of my face hurt to sum it up. Stumbling into the bathroom, I soon found out why I was in so much pain. Below my eye was a large darkening bruise and I was bleeding all down the side of my cheek. I looked like shit. Really, I did.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I was already late for school.

Shit.

We had a really big test that day and I didn't want to have to make it up. It was a drag to have to stay after school. And I didn't want to use that time for a test when I could be with Itachi. I rushed, getting a towel wet and dabbing the dried blood off of my face.

Then I went on a search for really dark sunglasses. Hopefully I'd be able to avoid questions at school. Stupid Ino. Stupid girls. Now the guys, I could live with. No questions, no squealing or annoying giggles.

'Ah ha.' I finally found some sunglasses in a random pile of things I had been planning to throw out. Luckily I hadn't and decided I'd have to go through that pile later to see if any other items would be of use to me.

I scrambled around the empty house for my school things, trying to make it to school by second period. Mom was gone. She probably left for work three hours ago, leaving me on the hard wood floor. 'Thanks mom.' I was thinking sarcastically.

I left my house quickly and hurriedly headed for school. I had an agonizing headache as I entered the large building that was my school. Checking myself into the office, I headed toward second period, relieved I had made it.

Second period. Hatake Kakashi's Language Arts class. He was probably the best teacher I had in school. For the most part, he seemed to know what he was doing and could handle his classes well. Itachi had him as a teacher some time ago and Kakashi used to be friends with my mom and dad. But, that was before the 'accident' happened to my dad. And when he tried to keep my mom company after my dad's death, she screamed at him to get out of her house. He doesn't come around anymore.

He had certain class rules that we all had to follow and before all the recent events in my life happened, I had thought these rules to be pretty reasonable.

As I entered the classroom, I handed Kakashi a pink late slip and headed for my seat. Then that bitch, Ino blurted out, "Kakashi-sensei? Aren't sunglasses not allowed in class?" I wanted to rip out her throat. My hate for her grew even more so as she said this.

"Yeah, yeah, Ino. Would you sit down? Class has started." Kakashi told her. And at first, I thought I was safe. But then, "Sasuke, she's right. Sunglasses are not permitted in class. Would you take them off?"

"But Kakshi-"

The silver haired teacher looked tiredly my way and shook his head. "Come on, we've already wasted five minutes of class." Reluctantly, I obeyed and set the shades on my desk, exposing the blackish purple bruise. I looked down, hoping no one would see it, but obviously someone did.

I heard a gasp and the girl sitting in the nearest desk from me cried, "Sasuke! How did you get that?!" It was Sakura who had said this. Damn pink haired girl.

And of course, heads turned toward me and soon the whole classroom knew I had a goddamn bruise on my face. Oh joy.

With a splitting headache and annoying students whispering about me, I rested my head on the desk, hoping Kakashi would do something to make them shut up. "Everyone, quiet. Now you all are going to watch the damn movie and you are all going to stay quiet the whole time. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi told the class in a bored tone. He darkened the room and the movie started.

I was about to fall asleep, seeing as everyone had stopped talking, the lights were off, and I didn't care about the movie, but Kakashi came up to my desk and told me to come with him to the hall. Again, I obeyed him and got up from my desk. I could feel worried eyes following my movement. Escaping into the hall, I asked Kakashi what he wanted.

"How did you get that bruise, Sasuke?" the man asked me.

Not willing to give him an answer, I responded with, "Sensei, what do you think happened?" Everyone suspected my injuries were from my mom but I knew they wouldn't actually say it. And I didn't want them to. I guess I still blamed myself just as much as I blamed Itachi for my dad's death. I never asked Itachi exactly what had happened when he pushed Dad into the glass cabinet, not that I planned to.

Kakashi looked down at me as I asked him this and I knew. I knew that he had made the connection between the bruise and my mom. "What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" He finally asked me. "It's your call. If you want me to report your mo-"

"No. No, don't do it." I shook my head. "I can deal…I can deal with it."

"Sasuke, I don't think you can." Kakashi grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. "I've kept quiet for some time now. And you keep coming to school with more and more injuries. Now, I have no idea what the hell is in your mom's thinking, taking it all out on you, but it has to stop."

"Kakashi, please!" I was getting desperate. I didn't want my mom to be reported. "Please…it's okay now. Really."

He paused for a moment to think. And then the man sighed, "Alright…alright, I won't do it, but you need to call me if anything else happens. Do you have my num-"

"I don't need it." I interrupted him. "I have someone to go to when this type of thing happens. So it's okay now." I gave him a quick smile before heading toward the classroom door.

"By the way, Sasuke." Kakashi stopped me. "Who picks you up from school sometimes?"

I turned around, smiling again. "Oh…that's the 'someone' I go to."

"Hm…so how is Itachi, anyways?" I froze in shock. How did he figure it out? And so quickly?

Finally finding my voice, I took a step closer to Kakashi and said, "What do you mean? I haven't seen Itachi in years, Kakashi." I was surprised I could keep my voice so calm.

The silver haired man nodded slowly saying, "But then who is this mystery 'someone' you speak of?"

"A…a friend." Shit. Loosing my nerve.

"Right. Because everyone knows you make friends so easily, am I correct, Sasuke?" I could tell Kakashi was enjoying this. A lot. "Don't worry. If I am right about him, I won't tell anyone."

Shit. I might as well just come out with the truth. In a quieter voice, so no one could hear us, I said, "Kakashi…he…Itachi's doing fine." And then in a slightly louder voice, "But you cannot tell a single living being. Don't even mention him to your dog!"

The man gave me a look. "Um…alright?"

"..." I realized how stupid I must have sounded and shook my head, "Sorry…it's just…Mom can't know about Itachi. She'll freak out."

"I swear. I won't tell anyone." Kakashi gave me a reassuring smile. "Not even my dog." He joked. I rolled my eyes and opened the classroom door.

…

I wanted to avoid Itachi for some time. He knew Mom would occasionally do things like this to me…according to me, that is. So I hadn't told him the complete truth. I just didn't want him to have to worry about me any more than was necessary. But it was kind of hard to avoid him when he was waiting for me right outside the school.

It would be stupid to try and lie to Itachi, the one person who knew me best. And there was the fact that I was a horrible liar a lot of the time. So I approached the car, hoping he wouldn't over react about my bruise. Nervously, I greeted him, keeping the other half of my face hidden. But that didn't go so well. Normally, I'd always give him a hug or a kiss when I saw him, so it was already obvious to Itachi that something wasn't right. He didn't start the car and just stared at me.

Shit. "W-what?" my visible eye was looking at anything but Itachi. Before he or I could say anything else, someone poked their head in Itachi's window.

"Yo!" It was Kakashi. Asshole. "What's up, Itachi?"

I could tell Itachi was a little surprised from seeing his old teacher. He glanced at me before responding. "Hello, Kakashi. It's been a while."

"It has. Take care of Sasuke." Well that was short. I watched Kakashi wave and walk away. Then Itachi turned back to me.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Sasuke?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no?" Itachi wasn't satisfied.

"Look at me." His voice wasn't playful this time. I didn't move. "Sasuke, look at me." Slowly I turned to face him. Itachi's expression kind of scared me. I hadn't seen him looking so angry since…well, since dad's death. "Sasuke…"

"Itachi, please don't-"

"She did this, didn't she? Mom." he tried to control his voice. He looked away for a moment, trying to calm down slightly. "Why didn't you tell me she was doing this earlier?"

"Because -"

"I could have-" Itachi started.

"Oh yeah? You could have? Like what, Itachi? To mom, dad is dead and so are you." I blurted out before I saw the pain in Itachi's eyes and realized my mistake. I felt a pang of guilt inside. "…I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I didn't mean to say that."

It was silent for a while and we stayed parked in front of the school. "How long?" Itachi finally asked. "How long has it been going on?"

"Since you left." I answered. There was silence again. And then I asked, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere…I just…want to get away from everything." Itachi nodded, starting the car.

…

"Hey, Itachi." I rolled over in the grass to face my brother. We were in the middle of a large field a hell of a long ways from anyone who knew us or recognize the name Uchiha. It was my idea to go on our little trip to the middle of nowhere. I guess I just liked knowing that we could be safe there. No one to find us out or hurt me. Just the two of us. I had explained the whole Kakashi incident to him through out the car ride. I could tell he was still angry about my injuries, but wouldn't mention anything about it to me anymore.

"Hn."

"…now that Deidara and Kakashi know about us, we need to be a bit more careful. In public, I mean. And…at random parties Deidara decides to throw at your place." I told Itachi, observing his figure that was surrounded by the long blades of grass around us. It was the perfect day to do this. The sky was a bright blue, with barely any clouds that I could see.

"Hn."

"And I think I should try and find an excuse for me to stay at your apartment for longer periods of time sometimes." I scooted closer to him. "Maybe Kakashi could give me an excuse…like some kind of project I have to do with another student at their house."

"Hn."

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I heard him chuckle and his eyes opened as he turned to look at me.

"Yes, Sasuke. I heard everything you said. It would be nice to have you around longer. All to myself…so I can do this." Itachi leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

iluvitachi93


	8. Freak Out

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r VIII

It had bee a few weeks after the 'Kakashi incident'. Things were getting better for me. Mom was out of the house even more often than usual and this meant night visits to Itachi's apartment.

The night before everything went to hell, Itachi and I laid on his bed. We just lay there for the longest time, neither one of us feeling the need to talk right then. His warm body hugged me close enough that I could hear his heart beating. Itachi's fingers stroked my hair as I closed my eyes, feeling very at peace with the world at the current moment Then surprisingly, it was Itachi who broke the silence.

"Sasuke," he muttered quietly into my ear.

I didn't answer but shifted slightly to let him know I was listening.

"Sasuke. I've been thinking about the…injuries you've received from Mom." He paused for a long while. "What if…it became so bad…the injuries I mean…that you had to choose between hers or your death…"

I shifted even more so, now facing my brother. "…are you suggesting I kill her or something? What are you trying to say, Itachi?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And to think, moments ago I was thinking everything was fine.

"Would it be better if I did it?" Itachi's voice was border line of his normally calm voice. I knew he was serious.

"What the hell?!" I sat up immediately. Itachi also slowly sat up on his bed.

"Don't think I'm going to wait around for her to even come close to killing you, Sasuke. We both know damn well that she's just going to get worse." his voice rose. "Tell me, Sasuke. Do you want her to kill you?"

"Sh-she wont!" I insisted, grabbing Itachi by the shoulders. "I…Itachi, she wont."

"…Sasuke," Itachi wrapped me up in his arms. "When we were little…I couldn't stand Dad hurting you like he did…and now Mom. It's just as bad as when he beat you if not worse, Sasuke…" I could feel my brother hug me tighter. "…because now, I can't do a fuck'n thing about it." I heard the anger in his voice growing.

Touching his face gently with my fingers, I shook my head. "I promise, she's not going to kill me. Not yet…unless she finds out about…us…which she _wont_, so everything'll be fine." I reassured him with a smile.

He tried to return the smile, but could only manage a small half smile. "I would never forgive myself…if you died. Hell, I think I'd kill myself if I found out you were dead."

I looked up in horror as he said this. I didn't think he'd go as far as to commit suicide if I died. "N-no! Even if Mom killed me, you cannot die! I…I love you too much…" I blushed, saying these words. Itachi lowered his head to mine, kissing me softly on the lips.

Our argument was pretty much over at that point, except for his last words, "It's going to stop, Sasuke. I won't let her hurt you. Not ever again."

…

I heard Kakashi tapping a pencil on his large wooden desk as he waited for the class to finish. The language arts test sat in front of me, completed and pushed to a corner of my desk before I rested my head on my own smaller desk. I heard the silver haired man get up and approach my desk to take my paper. I sat back up, seeing my teacher still standing at my desk, apparently waiting for me to answer him.

"What?" I asked him grumpily.

"Come, I'd like to talk to you in the hall." Kakashi told me in a cheerful voice. Reluctantly, I rose from my seat and followed him out of the classroom.

I still didn't say anything as we stood out side of the classroom door, staring at each other for the moment. The expression in his eye had changed, now looking down at me seriously.

"Sasuke, how are things? When…he talked to me a few days ago, he seemed a little uneasy about the situation with your mom." Kakashi said to me.

My eyes widened slightly, surprised that they were in touch with each other since Kakashi found out about me visiting Itachi. "How…you guys are talking to each other? Why-?"

"I was surprised too when he called me, but he wanted to talk about a few things involving your mom." he explained. "Has your mom done anything to you lately?"

I shook my head. "No. She's rarely been home…what were you talking about? What did you say about me…or my mom?" I asked my teacher, now very confused. Why did Itachi need to talk to Kakashi?

"It's nothing. He just wanted to know my point of view of the relationship between you and your mom since he left."

Something told me Kakashi hadn't let me know the complete truth but I couldn't finish, hearing a loud voice over the intercom say, "Sasuke Uchiha. Please come to the office with your things. You're leaving for the day." I frowned, thinking, 'Who the hell would be taking me out of school at this hour? And why? It's only second period…' Without another word to Kakashi, I headed for my locker to get my backpack.

I stuffed my math and history book inside the bag before slamming my locker. I was curious but at the same time scared to see who was here to pick me up. It was almost guaranteed to be my mom and I wondered what she would do to me once we were home. Maybe she was angry with me. Would she beat me? These thoughts went through my head as I approached the office. The class bell rung and I heard students leave their previous classes, talking and laughing.

I stopped at the end of the hall, nearest to the office, seeing Itachi standing there with an impatient, almost scared look on his face. It frightened me. What could he possibly want with me right now? I was in school…not that I didn't mind escaping my next four periods. But what was wrong? Why did he look so freaked out? I guess I could only tell his emotion since I knew him pretty well. To anyone else, they'd see the emotionless face he always puts on.

"Ita…Itachi, what are you doing he-" I walked quickly toward him. Seeing me, he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a hug. "Itachi, what's wrong?" I whispered.

He still didn't say anything and I felt his body tense as Itachi looked up, seeing a person standing across from us. It was Kakashi. "Itachi, what was the purpose of pulling Sasuke out of school?" My teacher was frowning at my brother.

Itachi let go of me and walked to Kakashi, suddenly grabbing the silver haired man's black shirt and slamming him into a wall near the front doors to my school. Though my teacher's expression hadn't seemed to change, I cried, "Itachi!" 'What the hell?! Why was Itachi doing this?'

"Did you say anything?" I heard my brother growl at Kakashi. "Did you tell anyone Sasuke was visiting me?"

"No. I haven't." Kakashi answered simply. "You need to calm down, Itachi. You don't want to cause a scene."

"Don't lie, Kakashi! Did you?!" Itachi's grip tightened on Kakashi's shirt. I rushed over to the two of them.

"I'm not lying, Itachi." my teacher shook his head.

"What is this about?! Itachi, let him go!" I said, my voice failing to keep calm. "Please…stop." I told him weakly. My brother glanced at me for a moment before releasing my LA teacher. Itachi took me by the arm and pulled me out of the building. He didn't say a word as he got me into the car.

We stayed quiet for the longest time as he drove toward his apartment. I looked at him worriedly, now very scared as to why Itachi was acting this way. He kept his eyes on the road the whole time, not glancing at me even once. It was a while before I dared to speak.

"I…Itachi…what's going on?" I said in barely a whisper and questioned as to whether he heard me. But eventually I heard him speak, though it was only two words and it didn't tell me much.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything else through out the rest of the car ride, trusting him to tell me once he's calmed down.

We were back in his apartment and I sat on his couch as I saw him begin to dial numbers on a phone. Then more silence before, "Deidara," I almost jumped, hearing his voice again. "Did you tell anyone about Sasuke?" Itachi asked his friend coldly. He paused, hearing the response the blond gave him. "Just answer the damn question!" He snapped, making me really jump this time. There was a pause again before he let out a growl and hung up the phone.

I didn't move from my spot on the couch, looking up at him with fearful eyes. Itachi's eyes met mine and immediately his expression softened. He beckoned for me to come to him. I did and he put his arms around me once more.

I closed my eyes, relaxing in his warm arms. I felt him relax too and I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't freak out again before saying, "Ita…Itachi, please tell me…what's wrong?"

My brother didn't say anything for the longest time and I was about to try and ask him again. "I…Sasuke, I thought…you were dead."

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

iluvitachi93


	9. She Knows

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r IX

"I…Sasuke, I thought you were dead."

Itachi's words repeated through my mind for a few seconds before I could actually answer it. "I…dead? Itachi, what on Earth possessed you to think that?"

"I…got a call from someone. They said I was never to see you again…and they said they were going to kill you. She…was clearly crazy…but I had to make sure you were safe…" Itachi stopped, staying silent for a moment. "I…think we should separate from each other for a while…until I figure things out. If the threat is real, I want you safe."

"But, Itachi…"I tried to complain. "I…I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to leave you."

He avoided my eyes as he spoke and I could tell he was just as unhappy to leave me as I was, leaving him. "Please…it will only be for a while, I promise." I felt his hand cup my face gently. "So until I sort this all out, you…you have to leave, Sasuke." Itachi looked down at me and I could see the uncertainty in his dark eyes. "You'll have to go back to mom-"

"No! I-I can't, Itachi. Mom…what if she-"

"If she tries to hurt you…" Itachi walked across the room to a cabinet, took out a fairly small key , and unlocked it, pulling out a silver-gray metal box. "Here." opening it, Itachi comes back and he hands me a gun.

I stareed up at him in shock.

Finally, I found my voice and cried, "I-Itachi, yo-you know I ca-can't…! What do you expect me to do with this? I won't…I-I can-can't…" the whole thing freaked me out. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. Itachi looked up at me in surprise, seeing my reaction. It was quiet again. I felt the cold metal of the gun in my hands as my grip tightened around the weapon.

"No." Itachi shook his head. "I don't _want _you to. I don't want you to soil your hands in anyone's blood and if there were a way, I'd protect you myself. But that isn't an option, is it. Sasuke, I _need _you to use this gun…if she hurts you."

I stared at him withpleading look in myeyes, trying to keep from crying any longer. I bit my lip shaking my head. "N-no…please, Itachi, d-don't make me…" I felt warm tears spilling down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to prevent the tears from falling, it wouldn't stop. 

"Just keep it with you, alright?" Itachi tried to comfort me with a smile while wiping the tears from my face. I knew his smile was forced. 

"O-okay…" I nodded finally. I'd only use it if I absolutely had no other option. I tucked the gun into the back of my pants, hiding it by pulling my shirt over it.

Itachi kissed my forehead and soon I was leaving his apartment again. 

But this time, I was alone onthe ride home. I took a taxi back to my house, dreading to see my mom, though I knew she wouldn't be home for a while from her job.

And so I when I arrivedwaited in the empty house, hoping, no praying that today wouldn't be the day I'd have to use the gun.

I spent the time I waited, watching television...or at least tryingto. Ihad a hard timepaying attention to anything happeningin the show I had chosen to watch. Actually, I didn't even know what I was watching...hell, I could have been watching a damn cooking show for all I know.Occasionally I'd glance nervously at the front door, wondering when my mom would be back. Whenever I did this, my thoughts came back to the gun that was currently hidden in my clothes and I'd grow even more fearful.

I must have waited so long, that eventually I fell asleep.

Being the loving, caring mom that she was, I guess she found me sleeping on the couch and decided to wake me. I awoke with a painful gash on my right leg. Mom had finally put a use to thatsharp crystal jar that used to sit uselessly on the coffee table in front of the television set. 

"Ahg!" I winced. Blood was pouring from the wound and I looked up at her in horror. She wasn't done just yet. I stumbled out of the couch, heading for the stairs as quickly as I could with the injured leg. 

The front door was out of reach to me, seeing as my mom stood there with the bloodied crystal jar in hand, now somewhat shattered from the blow to the leg I had received from her. Glancing quickly up at my mother's face, I saw tears were streaming down her cheeks and there was something different about her eyes. When usually, they'd be looking angrily at me and I knew I was about to get a beating. But now...now there was something else and it frightened me to no end. I crawled up the stairs, dragging my right leg painfully. 

I shakily reached for the phone, dialing the first number that came to mind. Itachi. I heard Mom's voice coming closer to the room, screaming, "You betrayed me! You and your brother both! You killed your father!" I heard her sob. On the phone, I heard it begin to ring.

'Pick up, pick up, pick up…' 

I thought in panic, hearing her slow footsteps approach the room I had shut myself in. Finally, "Hey!" I heard a cheerful male voice say on the other end.

"Deidara, I need to speak to Itachi. Now." My head jerked in the direction of the door. She was searching the rooms.

"Aw. What's the rush? Hey, we should hang out sometime! It would be awe-"

"JUST GET ITACHI!" I cried. "Hurry!" Tears were streaming down my pale face.

"Fine…but he's acting all freaked out right now…talking about someone coming after you…complete freak." he muttered as he went to get Itachi. 

"Hello? Sasuke?" I heard his voice. 

"Itachi!" It relieved me to hear his voice. "Itachi, I…I don't know what to do." My voice was stuttering, terrified that's she'd come to finish me off. "Itachi, s-she's going to find me. She'll find me and she'll-"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I heard her crying. "A-and all this time, yo-you've been with your brother!" 

Itachi had beenright. The lady thatmade that threatening call tohim had been crazy. But he was wrong about one thing. Sending me home hadn't protected me. It sent me right to the source. It had been my mom who had called Itachi and it had finally clicked in my mind. She knew. She knew about my visits to Itachi's apartment.

The door crashed open, revealing my mom's terror-stricken and tearstained face.

"M-mom…" I backed away slowly, dropping the phone from my trembling hands. In her right hand, she clutched a fairly large knife. Nothing seemed real just then. I felt like I was trapped in my own cliché horror movie. 

"Y-you left me for that murderer…" she whispered, more tears falling from her red crying eyes.

"Mom, n-no, I didn't leave you…I-I'm here." I tried to tell her but she didn't seem to be listening, walking closer.

My hand trailed down to the back of my pants and I could feel the cool metal of the gun at my fingers. Finally grasping it, I pulled it out and held it in front of me. My dark eyes we wide in fear. Could I really go through with it? Could I really kill my own mom? My finger was inching toward the trigger.

T o B e C o n ti n u e d…

P l e a s e R e vi e w.

iluvitachi93


	10. Dead

R e d W a t e r

C h a p t e r X

She fell into my arms and I caught her, pulling her into a hug. "M…Mom." I heard her sobbing quietly on my shoulder and I squeezed her tighter. It had been a long time since she even came close to letting me hug her. "Mom…I love you." I whispered. Her sobs went silent and I could feel something wet begin to soak my shirt. I quickly pulled away, my mom falling limply onto the ground. Most of the front of my shirt was stained in blood. My mom's blood.

I looked up at Itachi with wide terrified eyes before I began to scream.

How did it come to this?

_Flashback-  
My fingers inched towards the trigger, my hand shaking violently as I tried to point the gun straight at her. But she still approached me, even as I held the gun to her. "Are you going to kill me, Sasuke?" her voice very unlike the Mom I knew as a kid. Before dad died. Her voice was now hollow. Empty and equally as painful as the blows I received from her in the past._

_As she touched my arm, the gun clattered to the ground. She and I both knew I couldn't do it, even if I really tried._

_I stepped back further, my back against the wall now. "P…please…"I managed to stutter. "D-don't do th…this."_

_"I-I have t-to." she cried, holding the knife to my neck. "H-he told me…it would be all better…once y-you were gone. H-he told me to g-get…revenge-" My mom said to me before she jerked around. There, standing in the doorway was Itachi, looking down at Mom with murderous eyes as he pointed a gun aiming at her head. "I-Itachi…"_

_"Get the fuck away from Sasuke." Itachi told her in a dangerously low voice._

_I guess seeing Itachi just made her want to kill me even more. The grip on her knife tightened and she was about to cut my throat before I heard her whisper in a shaky voice, "I-Itachi…why?" I could tell she was crying even harder, seeing her shoulders shake uncontrollably. "Why'd you have to…k-kill my husband?! Your father!"_

_"Because he hurt Sasuke…" Itachi dared to move close to where Mom and I stood. "…and to me, that is unforgivable. The only reason I've hesitated in killing you is because Sasuke doesn't want me to."_

_Mom's arm fell to her side, stepping away from me before sinking to her knees. I saw Itachi lower the gun and I sat next to her, trying to stop her crying. Then suddenly, she fell into my arms and I caught her, pulling her into a hug.  
Flashback End-_

"Mom! No…get up! Stand up, damn it!" I yelled at her angrily. She didn't move. "GET-"

Itachi silenced me, picking me up at that moment. "Wh-what are you doing?! We have to save her!" I cried. I could see the knife sticking out of her chest. I tried to struggle away from his grip. "Itachi, let me go! I have to…I have-"

"Shut up!" he finally yelled at me. "Just…stop, Sasuke! She's dead."

"NO! Sh-" Itachi was ignoring me now. His grip on my body tightened and he carried me all the way out of the house and put me in the car, slamming the passenger door loudly before getting into the drivers seat.

I didn't look at him, staring blankly out the window towards my apartment, but I could hear him talking on his cell phone.

"Kakashi, get over to Sasuke's apartment. Mikoto Uchiha just committed suicide an-" Itachi paused. "No, just call the police and wait for them there. I…I'm taking Sasuke back with me. I…don't want him to be there right now." Itachi paused once more before he snapped his phone shut and started the car.

(Author's POV)

Kakashi arrived at the apartment followed by the police soon after. The body was removed from the house, a thin white sheet covering her corpse. Kakashi watched as the truck with the body left before a police officer approached him.

"Does that lady have a kid?" the officer asked the silver haired man.

"Yeah…she did." Kakashi nodded and turned to face the man.

"Does the kid know? That she's dead, I mean."

"He knows. I sent him to stay with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is Sasuke's legal guardian now that both his parents are dead."

(Sasuke's POV)

We arrived in front of his apartment and he took me inside, but I jerked out of his grip. "Get your fucking hands off of me." I growled and he let go. He didn't make any attempt to argue with me which made me even more furious with him for whatever reason.

"Sasuke…I-"

"Just shut up, Itachi!" I yelled at him. "She's gone! Sh-she's gone and I-it's your fault!"

"I didn-"

I didn't let him finish, my fist colliding with his jaw. I saw blood begin to drip down his chin but I was too angry to care. "She wouldn't have killed herself if you didn't show…" I didn't even know why I was doing this. "It's all your fucking fault!" I fell to my knees, burying my face in my hands. I guess I just needed something or someone to blame.

But then, Itachi knelt down next to me, running his fingers through my hair and eventually calmed me down. Then he picked me up once more, carrying me toward the bathroom. Normally I would have complained to him for being treated like such a kid, but I stayed silent, my thoughts focused on how sick I felt right then. The large dark splotch of blood, my mom's blood, was making me nauseous and I wanted my shirt to come off.

Setting me down on the floor of the shower gently, Itachi turned the water on and sat down beside me. We were both fully clothed but that soon changed when Itachi pulled my bloodied shirt off. I almost smiled, finding the situation I was in, very similar to how it was when I was a lot younger.

Itachi's eyes did not meet mine as he said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." And I knew why he was apologizing.

I didn't respond. My gaze slowly moved to my shirt where I saw streams of reddish-pink water running towards the drain. It reminded me of that day Itachi saved me a long time ago.

I shifted from where I sat, feeling the stinging pain from the injury to my right leg but I ignored it and scooted closer to my brother. Then suddenly I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest and began to cry.

Images of her dead, bloodied corpse filled my mind. I guess I hadn't thought much of it before now. All I had focused on was all the blood. But now, I could see her, lying on the floor, her eyes staring blankly at nothing and her mouth was opened slightly.

Just like with Dad, the image of Mom's dead body stayed in my mind, no matter how much I wanted to get rid of it.

Itachi stayed silent after that and just held me. The water still fell on my bruised and bloodied body for the longest time. Then finally, Itachi was about to turn the shower water off when I held his wrist to stop him. He looked at me, wondering what I wanted. Eventually I looked up at him and said in barely a whisper, "P…please don't ever leave me again."

Itachi leaned forward, kissing me lightly on the forehead before saying, "I won't. I never will."

T h e E n d

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

Yeah, this is my last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. Oh, and please don't go away. I have the Preface of Truth, the Sequel I might make for Red Water, typed up.

Iluvitachi93


	11. Truth: Preface

T r u t h

P r e f a c e

I felt my body hit the water, breaking a thin sheet of ice in the process. I was sinking further. I couldn't breath, looking wide eyed up at the disappearing sky. Feeling the freezing water against my skin, my body was numb and I couldn't even make an attempt to reach the surface. I reached out slowly towards the light that was the sun above the water.

The sky seen above the water was dimming. I could barely see anything now, knowing I was plummeting further toward the bottom of the ice covered lake that would soon be my grave.

I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer and I felt my eyes closing slowly. So this is how I'll die, huh? I thought to myself. Ever since Itachi became my guardian, I no longer thought I'd die from a blow to the head from my mother or father. I no longer thought I'd be targeted in an alley way and get raped as I had as a little kid. I no longer thought I'd die alone.

But here I was on the brink of death, descending lower to the dark depths of the lake. And where was Itachi? Where was he now to save me?

Would I really die alone?

I was suffocating.

My lungs burned, longing for air, but there was none. I suddenly jerked around, my eyes shooting open. I needed air. My arms flailed toward the surface, but I was too far down.

I felt my heart pounding loudly and I couldn't feel the water any longer. My whole body was numb and yet, I was still alive. Somehow. But I was dying slowly and I knew it.

The dim light from above that was shining through the clear water was hidden by a dark shadow that I could faintly see moving from the land above me. Was it that man? The man with the golden eyes? Would he watch in amusement as I struggle in my last moments of life?

_Itachi…please…_

_Save me._

T o B e C o n t I n u e d…

Summary: Sasuke thought he was truly safe with his brother now that his problems were solved. But soon the truth is revealed and he'll have to face the true horrors in store for him. Sequel to Red Water.

P l e a s e R e v i e w.

I don't know if I'm actually going to make this sequel to Red Water. I am a pretty lazy person and I'm starting this SasuNaru story right now (called Online Dating…yeah). But I've got lots of plans for this story. Muwahahaha!! Uh…alright… you've all seen my weird side…moving on.

Iluvitachi93


	12. Truth: Another Note

Y e t A n o t h e r A u t h o r N o t e...

Yeah, I got a little bored, so I'm writing this, but just a heads up for those who don't know already. Truth is out. The first chapter is up, though the second is going to take a little bit longer before I post it. I don't know what it is with me, Red Water, and author notes, but please check it out. I'm hoping you'll like Truth even better than Red Water. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. Also, I have a new story, You're Just a Stranger. It's pretty strange...I even think so, but I think it has a pretty good future ahead of it. So, please, if you have the time, go and check it out!

You don't have to review to this. This is just me talking. :P

iluvitachi93


End file.
